prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
KKPCALM32/Image Gallery
Screenshots KKPCALM 32 Cures at the shrine.png|The Cures present the transformed Crystal Animals to the shrine KKPCALM 32 Bibury possessed.png|A powered-up Bibury turns up KKPCALM 32 Cures attacked by Bibury.png|The Cures facing Bibury's attack KKPCALM 32 Bibury with possessed Iru.png|Bibury with the possessed Iru KKPCALM 32 Bibury defends Noir.png|Bibury refers to Noir as the one who "saved" her KKPCALM 32 Bibury resists the Sweets Wonderful attack.png|Bibury dispels Three・2・Wonderful A La Mode! KKPCALM 32 Chourou left alone.png|Chourou is left behind as the Cures are teleported KKPCALM 32 Pekorin send back in time.png|Pekorin thrown back in time KKPCALM 32 The past.png|Buildings in the past Ichigozaka KKPCALM 32 People fighting.png|People are fighting each other KKPCALM 32 Everyone depressed.png|Noir's darkness makes everyone feel depressed KKPCALM 32 Diabel appears.png|Diable appears KKPCALM 32 Several Diabel attack.png|Several Diables attack the Cures KKPCALM 32 Lumiere appears.png|Lumière saves the Cures KKPCALM 32 Lumiere BonBon attack.png|Lumière using her bonbon attack KKPCALM 32 Lumiere notices the Cures.png|Lumière notices the Cures KKPCALM 32 Whip says Lumiere called them here.png|Whip tells Lumière that they came from the future KKPCALM 32 Surprised Lumiere.png| ‎Lumière surprisedly listens to Whip KKPCALM 32 Bibury looking around.png|Bibury was teleported as well KKPCALM 32 Bibury recognizes her home.png| ‎Bibury recognizes her old home KKPCALM 32 Bibury as a child.png| ‎Bibury as a child KKPCALM 32 Shadow dogs.png| ‎The shadow dogs encircling on young Bibury KKPCALM 32 Bibury disturbed.png|Bibury feels disturbed KKPCALM 32 Bibury looking at her home.png|Bibury looking at her old hometown KKPCALM 32 Lumiere making sweets.png|‎Lumière is too busy making sweets to help the Cures KKPCALM 32 Depressed folks.png|The sweets are supposed to cheer up everyone affected by Noir's shadow KKPCALM 32 Ichika has a request.png| ‎Ichika has a request KKPCALM 32 Surprised Lumiere 2.png| ‎Lumière asks what that request might be KKPCALM 32 Everyone wants to help.png| ‎Everyone wants to help with making the sweets KKPCALM 32 Lots of work.png| ‎Lumière tells them that it's going to be a lot of work KKPCALM 32 Just Lumiere.png| ‎Lumière asks the Cures to address her by her name KKPCALM 32 Shocked Bibury.png| ‎Bibury realises something KKPCALM 32 Master Noir.png| ‎Bibury looks at Noir KKPCALM 32 She lifts.png|Aoi bringing sacks of flour KKPCALM 32 Pekorin has to hold it.png|Pekorin has to hold the bowl while Ciel stirs it KKPCALM 32 Everyone working together.png|Everyone works together to create the pastries KKPCALM 32 Lumiere using her pastry tool.png|Lumière using her pastry bag-like tool KKPCALM 32 Helping others.png| ‎Lumière and the Cures present the cupcakes to the people in town KKPCALM 32 Everyone happy.png|They feel better and more energetic due to the Kirakiraru KKPCALM 32 A flash.png|Ichika just had a bright idea KKPCALM 32 Kangaroo cupcake.png|The kangaroo cupcake that Ichika decorated KKPCALM 32 Aura.png|Lumière notices the light surrounding the Cures KKPCALM 32 Bunny.png| ‎The bunny crystal KKPCALM 32 Squirrel.png| The squirrel crystal KKPCALM 32 Lion.png| ‎The lion crystal KKPCALM 32 Cat.png| ‎The cat crystal KKPCALM 32 Dog.png| ‎The dog crystal KKPCALM 32 Pegasus.png| ‎The pegasus crystal KKPCALM 32 He tricked me.png| ‎Bibury cries out that Noir tricked her KKPCALM 32 Noir above the patisserie.png| ‎Noir above the pâtisserie KKPCALM 32 Lumiere transforms.png| ‎Lumière transforms into her Cure form KKPCALM 32 Ciel comforts Bibury.png| ‎Ciel comforts Bibury KKPCALM 32 Lumiere charges.png| ‎Lumière charges at Noir KKPCALM 32 Bibury grasps Iru.png| ‎Back at Ichigo Mountain, Bibury picks up Iru KKPCALM 32 Bibury holding Iru.png| ‎Bibury holding Iru and talking to it KKPCALM 32 Bibury cries while listening to the Cures.png| ‎Bibury cries while listening to the Cures KKPCALM 32 Iru awakens.png| ‎Iru awakens KKPCALM 32 Iru attacking Bibury.png| ‎Iru attacks Bibury KKPCALM 32 Thrown back.png| ‎The Cures are thrown back by Iru's attack KKPCALM 32 Everyone trying to fight.png| ‎The Cures transform and try to fight Iru KKPCALM 32 Sound wave.png| ‎Gelato roaring KKPCALM 32 Gelato kicking a tentacle.png|Gelato kicking a tentacle ‎ KKPCALM 32 Wonderful Sweets fail.png| ‎Three・2・Wonderful A La Mode! fails again KKPCALM 32 Iru's ultimate form.png|Iru's final form KKPCALM 32 Bibury stuck.png| ‎Bibury stuck in Iru's head KKPCALM 32 Reaching out.png| ‎The Cures reach out for Bibury KKPCALM 32 Bibury cries while trapped.png| ‎Bibury cries while trapped KKPCALM 32 Kirakiraru Creamer introduction.png|The Kirakiraru Creamer introduction KKPCALM 32 Crystal animals.png| ‎The crystal animal mascots KKPCALM 32 Whip riding bunny.png| ‎Whip riding her bunny companion KKPCALM 32 Himari and Aoi riding.png| ‎Gelato's and Custard's companions KKPCALM 32 Cat and Dog.png| ‎Chocolat's and Macaron's companions KKPCALM 32 Pegasus ride.png| ‎Parfait riding on a pegasus KKPCALM 32 Iru is purified.png| ‎Iru is purified KKPCALM 32 Iru death.png| ‎Iru disappears Bibury (27).png|Bibury after being purified Bibury (28).png|Bibury resting on the ground after being purified Wallpapers Wall kira 32 1 S.jpg|This episode's first wallpaper from Pretty Cure Online. KKPCALM32.png|This episode's other wallpapers. Category:Image Galleries Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode episodes